urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Montana
"Family, honor, money and shady plans". The specter of the Montana motto creeps over the city. Having always had a firm footing in the world of crime, the Montana Godfathers have developed a pronounced taste for power. So now, under the iron rule of the formidable Don, their depraved and violent henchmen are all set to spread fear and terror in both the streets and corridors of power. Released September 17th, 2006 Bonus '-12 Opp. Attack, Min. 8' - The opponent's Attack points are reduced by 12 points or up to a minimum of 8. If the opponent’s number of Attack points are lower or equal to 8, then the ability has no effect. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus reduces the opposing card's attack by 12, meaning your opponent will have to use a lot of pillz to overcome that. *Many of the cards have very good stats. *They also have many good abilities to accompany their stats. *They are excellent in both mono and half decks. *They have many good 3* cards. *Their bonus helps to counteract Junkz and Sentinel's bonuses. *Their bonus also helps to counter Rescue's bonus, which usually gives them an additional attack of (up to) 12. Disadvantages: *The minimum for their bonus is 8, which is quite high, meaning that most of the time, in order to beat your opponent, you may have to use one pill or more. *While their attack reduction bonus is good, it pales in comparison to those of Sakrohm and Uppers, especially in terms of minimum limit. *They rely heavily on their abilities, so they are weak when facing GHEIST and Roots. *They also rely on their bonus, so they may have trouble when going up against Nightmare and Piranas. *Some of the cards are often banned from ELO. Trivia *The clan's name comes from Tony Montana, the mafia leader from the movie, Scarface. Interestingly, in the original Scarface film, the mafia are Italian instead of Cuban, which plays to the clan's roots. *The name of their HQ, Borgia's Palace, comes from a powerful family of Italian nobles known for their political scheming and corruption. *The Montana's finishing animation has the opponent's card being put in a bodybag. Suddenly, a Tommy Gun appears and shoots the bag, with the opponent's card inside, supposedly killing it. *Their color is royal purple. *The clan's symbol (a purple fedora), their methods, as well as their entire organization are based off of the Mafia itself, and their leaders. *Their HQ, Borgia's Palace, could be based off of the dozens of Casinos from Las Vegas, and the Casino Cesar's Palace in particular. *In the online version (2017), the KO announcement for the clan is:"Say Hello to my Little Friend". It is a reference to phrase in the film on 1983, Scarface. *The clan's secondary bio reads as "The important thing in a family is to stick together. We’re not much without our bonus, but with it… We win out easily and hit hard. Very hard. OK, we may need to part with a few pillz in the process, but that’s business for you…" Members Mythic * Spiaghi Mt Collector *Don Cr (former Leader of Montana) *Edd Cr *Mona Cr *Lyse Teria Cr *Vickie Cr Legendary *Bella Ld *Raser Ld Rare *Angelo *Dr Elisa *Enzo *Fairbanks *Figaro *Gianfranco *Icaro *Iris Morana *Jimmy *Leone *Magnolia *Moses *Mr Dark *Murphy *Rosa *Vermaire Uncommon *Ace *Anna *Avola *Baresco *Belladone *Carmine *Desmond *Donnie *Fabio *Ficcanaso *Filomena *Flesh Pimp *Giovanni *Griezzo *Homy *Lorenzo *Mascaranga *Milovan *Mimmo *Oscar *Sharon *Valter Bianco *Vito Common *Aldo *Angelina *Aniki *Gary *Giacomo *Ivy *Lino Borsa *Mort Bax *Orenichi *Ottavia *Paolo *Pino *Prince Jr *Ricardo *Simon *Tino *Tio *Veccio *Waller *Zodiack Gallery hud-montana.png|Clan stats boarder MONTANA_42.png|Montana's Clan Symbol- a purple fedora Montanapack sale.png MONTANA_42 (1).png|New Montana Clan Symbol- black, purple fedora Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category: Clans Category:Montana Category:Montana Males Category:Montana Females Category:LD Category:Cr Category:Collector